All Because Of You
by Nessie36
Summary: —Adiós, mi amor—le dije a Himeko, con una sonrisa y una lágrima en mi rostro, apreté el botón


**Hola a todos! Aquí traigo un fanfic de mi anime Yuri favorito: Kannazuki no Miko! Espero les guste ^^**

**Aclaraciones: Esta hecho desde el POV de Chikane, y esta fuera de la serie, Chikane y Himeko no son sacerdotisas, solo dos típicas jovencitas, Chikane está enamorada de Himeko, aunque ella no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos**

**Disclamer: Kannazuki no Miko no me pertenece**

* * *

Me encontraba contigo, en tu casa, para ser precisa en el sillón. Yo sentada y tu acostada sobre mí. Yo acariciaba tu cabello, luego quise acariciar tus piernas, tu me miraste y me detuviste, dijiste que te daba cosquillas, pero yo seguí y como era de esperarse tu empezaste reír y yo también, sin saber porque

_Riiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiing_

¡Maldito timbre! Acaba de estropear este precioso momento, claro que solo yo me doy cuenta, tu enseguida te incorporaste

—¡Es él! —gritaste, yo te sonreí, aunque de verdad no quería hacerlo

Fuiste a atender, y por supuesto: era él, _Souma, _tu maldito novio

—¡Hola, Chikane-chan! —El me saluda claro, con su estúpida sonrisa

—¡Hola, Souma-kun! —Claro que le respondo, no soy una maleducada, aunque lo hago hipócritamente obvio

Pasa el tiempo y ustedes dos besándose en el sofá, como si yo no existiera, hago todo lo que sea por no verlos

_Envidia_

Por supuesto, envidia de que ese maldito de Souma este en mi lugar, es un estúpido, no sé que le vez , Himeko …

—Chikane-chan, ¿Estás bien? Estás muy palida—dijiste

—Es cierto ¿Te sientes bien? —dijo Souma

_¡Se acordaron que existo! ¡Qué bien!_

—No nada—dije con una sonrisa falsa—Me tengo que ir, adiós amigos, suerte

Sin decir nada, salí de tu casa, de la casa de mi amor, sé que es algo que no está bien, pero ¡Yo te amo Himeko! ¿Qué no lo puedes entender? ¡Yo soy mejor opción que ese idiota de Souma! ¿Sabes qué? Ahí solo odie amarte

Pasé por la ventana de tu habitación, oí ruidos y decidí ver

Desearía no haberlo hecho, lo que ví no me gusto para nada

_Tú y Souma, haciendo el amor_

Sabía que tenía que irme de ahí, pero no pude evitarlo, me quede a ver, Sé que nunca me perdonaras por esto, pero pensé y llegue a la conclusión, que tal vez, tú nunca te enterarías

Estaban bajo las sábanas, ¡Que mierda! No veía absolutamente nada. Luego salieron de ahí, y tu quedaste sobre él, al parecer los dos estaban en ropa interior, el pasaba sus asquerosas manos por tus senos.

Cerré mis ojos y me imaginé estando en su lugar. Siempre quise que mi primera vez fuera contigo, y la tuya conmigo. No me di cuenta que la cortina se corrió, entonces tú me viste y chillaste, te abrazaste a Souma mientras él te preguntaba que había pasado

—Sólo mi imaginación, creo— dijiste, aunque no estabas convencida de eso

-00-

Al otro día, en mi casa, me puse a pensar, de verdad esto llego demasiado lejos, pero ya no lo podía controlar

Decidida, tome mis cosas y miré mi reloj de pulsera

06:50

Perfecto, a las 07:00 sale Souma del trabajo, me vestí con un short negro corto, una remera de tiras también negra estampada, y unas botas con taco. Ni siquiera sé porque me vestí así, pero debía estar guapa ¿No? _Tú siempre lo dices, Himeko_

Me encaminé hacia la fabrica conecte la bomba, debajo del auto, forcé la puerta y me escondí en el asiento trasero, Las cosas que hace uno por amor ¿No?

Luego de un rato miré el reloj, las 07:00. Sonreí, ya llegaría ese idiota…Y tenía razón

Lo vi llegar al auto y afortunadamente no me vio, entró y cuando se sentó, yo salí de mi escondite y le apunté el cuello con un cuchillo

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —chilló, estaba claro que no sabía quién era, pero luego miro por el espejo retrovisor—¡Chikane! ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Suéltame!

—No querido Souma, tu vienes conmigo—le susurré

—¡HIMEKO! —volvió a gritar

Alcé mi vista y ví a Himeko, vestida con una solera color rosa, al ver la escena, el horror se reflejó en su cara. De la impresión, hundí mas el cuchillo en el cuello de Souma, y la sangre brotó

—¡¿Qué rayos haces loca?! —me gritó Himeko, la podía oír, pues la ventanilla estaba baja—¡SUÉLTALO!

Es increíble, aún lo amabas a ese maldito, lo empecé a odiar más. Claro que sería el último odio de mi vida

—Adiós, mi amor—le dije a Himeko, con una sonrisa y una lágrima en mi rostro, apreté el botón

Y ahí acabo todo

Himeko: Mi princesa, sé que jamás en tu vida me perdonarás por esto. Pero quiero que sepas que fuiste el amor de mi vida, aunque yo no fui el tuyo. Lamento haberte dejado sin su novio, pero tu sabes lo impulsiva que era ¿No? Adiós, quizás nos volvamos a ver algún día

Chan! xD

Me quedó muy psicópata O_o

* * *

**Si lo volví a subir x3**

**Espero les guste, ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
